ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini/Final Fantasy
Minis from Final Fantasy fanfiction can take one of two forms: mini-Neo Bahamuts or mini-Moogles. Both serve at the Official Fanfiction University of Final Fantasy. There doesn't appear to be any cause for a given misspelling to turn into one or the other. (However, as will soon be seen, some misspellings lend themselves to more easily-written mini-Moogle dialogue than others.) Mini-Moogles are white and furry animal-like beings with big noses and a big, red fluffy pom-pom on a stalk on their head. They have tiny bat wings that allow them to hover through the air. Some mini-Moogles at OFUFF carry miniaturized weapons typical of Final Fantasy games, sometimes of a kind wielded by their namesake. Mini-Moogles incorporate the misspelling that created them into their dialogue. For example, Areis (a typo of Aeris) reverses the e's and r's when she speaks: "Eulr onr of OFUFF, lady- don't touch thr Mooglrs if you valur you'er lifr!" Mini-Moogles apparently also have the gender of their namesake, when applicable. At OFUFF, they are frequently referred to just as "Moogles," which may indicate that they aren't significantly smaller than some canon Moogles. Mini-Moogles seem to be the most common mini type at OFUFF. They guard individual staff members, but despite their irritation towards bad fanwriters, they aren't nearly as aggressive as other mini types, especially compared to mini-Neo Bahamuts. The coordinator actually invited Thiranduil the mini-Balrog to OFUFF to train them to be more evil. (This duty has apparently ended, as Thiranduil now resides with PPC agents Diocletian and Suicide.) Mini-Neo Bahamuts are much more aggressive, and serve as response teams against fanbrat stampedes and other emergencies, directed by the OFU's head of security, Bahamut ZERO. They are small, black and red dragons with complex and oddly folded wings. They are flight capable, and can shoot a shrunken-down version of Giga Flare from their mouths. Canon Origin Bahamut is a recurring dragon character that has appeared in nearly every Final Fantasy, starting with the first one, where it was said to be king of dragons. It typically represents either Fire magic or Flare magic, a non-elemental energy that most enemies or characters can't resist. Neo Bahamut was the "medium power" strain of Bahamut that the Final Fantasy VII protagonists could summon to help them battle, casting Giga Flare on their enemies. Moogles are a race of sentient animals, usually resembling cats or rabbits more than anything else, that populate some of the worlds in the FF universe. They have appeared in nearly every game since Final Fantasy III, although some games have only featured them as fictional properties within that universe. They often make a noise rendered in text as "kupo," and love eating kupo nuts. They do not love having their pom-poms ruffled. Early Moogles wore no clothing and tended to live away from civilization, but some recent games (particularly the ones taking place on Ivalice) depict them wearing full outfits, and living and working alongside humes and other sentient species. Minis If a mini does not have a type listed, choose it when adopting the mini and list it with your name. Character Minis *Braska;s *Kimhari *Riku (mini-Neo Bahamut) *Spehiroth (mini-Moogle, adopted by Agent Lunac) Group and Species Minis *Espier (spawned by the iOS port of Final Fantasy VI) *feinds *sorceresss Other Minis *blitz ball *O. Bangle *pilgramage *Tinbur Final Fantasy